


Trading red for green

by DabbleInDrabble



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Vulcan Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabbleInDrabble/pseuds/DabbleInDrabble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble on Jim getting turned into a Vulcan due to a transporter malfunction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trading red for green

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble for now but I might come back to this someday.
> 
> I do not own Star Trek

The Enterprise is dropping supplies off at New Vulcan when a nearby ship is attacked by slavers that want some of the now rare Vulcans. Kirk and his crew are able to board the slaver's ship and locate the kidnapped Vulcans. Spock prime was one of the Vulcans taken, but he isn't worried now that Jim has arrived.

Together, Kirk, his crew, and the uninjured Vulcan's are able to take out the slaver's and gain control of the ship, but several individuals are severely injured, and the last standing slaver set the ship to self destruct in five minutes. Everyone but Kirk and a dying vulcan are beamed back unfazed. When Kirk and the injured Vulcan attempt transport, the ship explodes causing the transporter to malfunction, the injured Vulcan dies mid transport, and a switch happens.

Kirk is now vulcan, and the deceased Vulcan is human. Jim has pointed ears, and eyebrows, telepathy, and a completely Vulcan anatomy, but he still has his blonde hair and blue eyes still, which makes him an extremely exotic looking vulcan. In other words, he's even more attractive than he was before. Kirk has no idea why everyone is staring, until he notices that his shirt is turning green, and a piece of shrapnel is sticking out of it. It's not serious but it hurts like hell, and he's bleeding green.

"... Oh that's not good," Jim mumbles, carefully looking the dead vulcan over. The man has round ears, human eyebrows, and is covered in red blood. Everyone else in the transporter room is still frozen speechless, so they just stare when Jim reaches up to his own ears and face, pauses and then starts freaking out.

"Oh what the hell. Bones, I'm a vulcan! Do something!" Kirk moans, covering his pointed ears.

Bones is the first to snap out of his shocked state and shouts, "Damnit Jim! I'm a doctor, not a transporter operator!" Yet he still runs up to start scanning Jim. Spock prime is the next to react. Worried for his young friend, Prime cautiously approaches the shaky Jim. Jim is just working himself into a deeper panic, when Prime pulls him into a hug. Jim tenses, startled, then leans into the embrace when he realizes who it is.

"All will be well Jim. Do not worry. I have no doubt that with time, you shall be well, whether you remain vulcan or not," Prime says soothingly as he gently rocks Jim, who snuggles closer to the soothing waves Prime is projecting to him.

"Love you too old man," Jim sighs, relaxing and realizing that things could have been worse. Prime smiles, and lays a gentle hand on Jim's face and projecting more peaceful waves. Meanwhile Spock and the other Vulcans are seething with jealousy that the elder is so effortlessly touching the stunning young Vulcan so intimately.

Spock, unable to bear it a moment longer comes up, and scoops jim into his own arms stating with barely concealed anger, "I am taking the captain to sickbay before he passes out from his injuries, as both of you have neglected to do."

For Jim, this Spock feels even better than the elder Spock, so he snuggles closer asking, "Why do you feel so nice? You feel all warm and fuzzy, and right..." Before passing out in Spock's arms from blood loss. Spock knows why; it is because they are THyLa that Jim feels such things. He's known it since he scooped Jim up into his arms mere moments ago, and Jim's newly Vulcan body pleasantly tingled wherever they touched.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for now. If anyone wants to write this, let me know, otherwise just know that it's going to be awhile before I get back to this.


End file.
